Free falling
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: What if, during the test drive, Toothless was further away from Hiccup as they fell? What if Hiccup couldn't reach the saddle in time? What if Toothless never shot back into the air? *Character death*


"Yeah baby!" Hiccup cheered, gripping the saddle tightly as Toothless beat his wings harder, shooting higher and higher into the sky, wind whipping at his hair and clothes wildly as the moved through the clouds and kept going. Toothless roared loudly, his tongue out and his mouth open as he cried in joy, Hiccup joining him "Oh this is amazing! The wing in my-"

At that moment, the wind tugged at the marked sheet in his hands, pulling it out of his grip and into the air, flapping above Hiccup's head; Hiccup gasped and cried out, jumping from his seat to grab it. Toothless' wings froze at the sudden change at the teen's voice, slowing down as Hiccup reached out and grabbed his cheat sheet, releasing to late that he was no longer attended to Toothless and he shot above the dragon's head, seeing Toothless' eyes go wide.

Hiccup stared at Toothless, who stared back at him with equal amounts of horror as they both froze for a second before falling back to the earth, twisting and turning as the wind battered against their bodies relentlessly, howling in their ears as they fell. Toothless screamed, wings flapping at his side uselessly as he tried, and failed, to slow himself down, smacking Hiccup's head in the process and causing Hiccup to lose control and spin around in the air again, holding onto his head as he kicked his legs, trying to right himself as he yelled over the roaring wind "Toothless! You…you get to angle yourself"

The dragon turned his head to look at Hiccup, attempting to do what his rider had said only to spin out of control; Hiccup shot his hands out, about to speak before being cut off as Toothless' tail whipped around and smacked his head, making his cry out and turned in the air. Toothless growled, using his wings to slow his spinning as the ground grew closer and closer with each past second as they fell. Hiccup reached out, trying to grab the saddle, his fingers brushing the strap; they were so close now, Hiccup could see the waves crashing against each other, there were so close. They were too close.

In a last attempt to get to the saddle, Hiccup kicked it legs, letting go of his cheap sheet, it fluttering high into the air, and angled himself to try and get closer to the to his dragon, who was just meters below him, flapping his wings frantically to slow down. It had worked; Hiccup had managed to dive down towards Toothless and grabbed hold on the edge of the saddle, grabbing it firmly with both hand; It had worked, for a second.

The second of relief was overcome with pure terror when the sea appeared meters below them; Hiccup was unable to put his feet in the gear shift fast enough before both dragon and rider slammed into the sea, icy cold water wrapping around their bodies as they sank fast into the dark depth. Hiccup struggled, kicking stiff and aching legs and failing his arms as Toothless disappeared beneath him, his eyes open and wide only to see darkness. Bubbles streamed from his mouth as he screamed for his dragon, his head turning in all directions as he searched the water, his lungs aching for air.

He began to panic as he saw no signs of his dragon, turning in the water frantically as he tried to find his way back up, knowing that he was far to deep to find the surface. After Thor knows how long of kicking his legs hopelessly, Hiccup grew tried, the cold water making his limbs go weak and stiff before he felt himself sinking deeper into the freezing, black depths. His eye lids grew heavy as he stared ahead, green eyes growing dim before slowly closing, his body soon going completely limp as his arms outstretched in front of him, reaching for nothing as he disappeared into the darkness.

**.**

**...**

**...**

**It had occured to me that i haven't wrote an angsty fic for a while. That had to change.**

**Sorry i like writing angsty/tragic stories, and i'm sorry that your angsty tears are my crack, it is wrong and i am wrong.**

**Hope you liked it! Poor Hiccup baby drowning, but what about Toothless? You don't know, he could have lived (Or you know, died from the impact of the crash as his body just sank into the ocean)...i like my way better...**

**Love you guys~**

**~LMDR**


End file.
